


Chasing Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha Cole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Jay, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cole has his eye on a certain Omega.Mpreg/omega pregnancy in later chapters.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Even before he presented, Cole knew Jay would be the perfect Omega.  
Nice wide hips, soft chest... not to mention absolutely stunning.  
Cole wanted him. Wanted to fuck him day in, day out, wanted him to scream and writhe beneath him, wanted him to moan and beg for more.  
He also wanted to kiss Jay. Gently. And maybe that’s wasn’t a very ‘Alpha’ thing to want, but the idea of cuddling and supporting the lightning ninja had dizzying appeal.  
It was one thing to want, and another to obtain though.  
Jay was always flirting with Nya, and Kai, and Zane, and everyone else on the whole planet except Cole.  
It’s almost like he was tempting him on purpose.  
Everyone had picked up on his jealousy. They’d had stopped flirting back after they noticed Cole’s scent souring, knowing that at the end of the day, it was much easier for everyone if they didn’t challenge Cole. He was the only Alpha there, after all, and no one was cocky enough to take on the Alpha, even Kai.  
Cole would bash his fucking head in.  
Jay hadn’t noticed, and it was so annoying.  
He’d run out of suppressants the other day.  
He was the one of the only members of the team who had them, both he and Lloyd attempting to mask their Omega caste.  
And now Cole was bombarded with a ridiculously overpowering scent any time he went near Jay. Mostly sweet, with hints of gasoline and smoke, making it an intoxicating combination of cute and sexy.  
Sometimes Cole wondered what he smelt like to Jay. Hopefully nice?  
Maybe one day he’d be attractive enough that Jay sidles up to him, and let him fuck the shorter man into a mattress. Yeah. That sounds good.  
Maybe one day.  
He had dreams about it, each second of sex later followed with double the amount of time snuggling. Cole just wanted to hold Jay in his arms, protecting him, keeping him safe... he just wanted to exist with Jay in a little bubble.  
And it seemed like it was never gonna happen.

“Uh, I’m due to be in heat next week. So unless anyone can pick me up some suppressants before that, I’ll be off duty for a while.” Jay didn’t seem to have any qualms with announcing it, despite the fact that there were several people in the room who would get horny just at the mention of a heat.  
Cole being one of them.  
“Really?” He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what Jay would be like in heat. All Omegas fell into one category or another when it came to their time of the month.  
Would he be all snuggly and cute? Angry and snappy? Or desperate or mewling?  
Whichever way, Cole was curious. But he couldn’t let Jay just suffer like that.  
“You got anyone to share it with?”  
Not everyone could get away with questions like that. The combination of being close to Jay, as well as the group’s Alpha, let him though.  
“Do I smell mated to you?” Jay’s reply was slightly huffy.  
“No, I just meant - it would be hard to deal with it without someone. So I’ll go get you some suppressants.”  
Jay’s cute little smile had him melting on the inside.  
“Thanks man. You’re the best.”  
He shrugs it off, ignoring his internal fizzy feelings at the latter statement.  
Jay didn’t mean it like that. Cole wasn’t the best.  
Would be nice though.

“Which ones am I looking for?”  
“Uh, OMD-207. I think.”  
There were several suppressant formulas in circulation, different ones better for different Omegas, so Cole needed to be sure which ones to pick up.  
“What if they don’t have any?”  
“OMA-392 kind of works for me. The next best option anyway.”  
Cole was a good best friend. He wasn’t going to fuck this up, because Jay trusted him. His memory wasn’t that bad.  
He only had two stupidly confusing codes to remember.  
And yet the suppressants aisle of the store was filled with about a million of the bastards.  
How do Omegas do this every month?  
Jay had described it as a grey and white box, which narrowed it down a little.  
And surely they’d be a little organised right?  
Except right next to OMS-254 was OMC-163 and they didn’t correlate at all.  
Ugh. Okay.  
Cole had written the code on his hand, except it had been raining, so it was a tad smudged.  
Was that a D or a B?  
A 0 or an 8?  
It wasn’t even like he could ask for help, because he didn’t know how the they decide the codes, let alone how he’d remember it.  
So he picked up two boxes, hoped one of them might be right, and called it a day.

Jay didn’t look at the box before rushing to take them, despite Cole’s worried explanation of his confusion.  
So they’d just have to wait and see.  
He walked into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle, before waving hello to Kai.  
“When are you guys bonding?”  
Cole choked in surprise. “What? We’re not - we’ve never... It’s not like that.”  
“I can’t believe the strongest Alpha I know is almost always a stuttering mess. And besides, Omegas don’t let just anyone pick up suppressants for them, especially an Alpha. Too many cons. So you and Jay definitely have a thing going on.”  
“No. We’re just friends.”  
“That’s why you’re so jealous whenever he starts getting frisky with someone?” Nya jumped in the conversation.  
“That’s not true.”  
“Please. It smells and tastes like acid whenever you see Jay flirting. It’s not like he’ll turn you down. I reckon he’s quite yielding if he’s got enough scent overwhelming him.”  
“Mm. Jay just has that submissive aura about him. One of your most Alpha growls and he’ll be bent over backwards screaming and letting you plow into him.”  
Cole slammed his hand on the table. “Do not talk about Jay like that.”  
Kai yelps at the snarl, before resettling himself. “Sorry. Won’t happen again.”  
“Better not.”  
Cole stomps off, part of him still worried about the pills he bought.

A knock on his bedroom door. This late at night?  
Cole rolls out of his bed, and opens it.  
Jay.  
“Y’alright?”  
The Omega shifts. “Um. Something’s wrong.”  
“Oh?” Cole steps back to let Jay in.  
“You did buy the right ones. In one of the boxes. But I didn’t look, and I took the wrong ones, and now I feel weird, and I don’t know what to do.”  
“Oh, um, okay.” Cole sits on his bed, inviting Jay to do the same. “What do you mean by weird?”  
He is ignoring his internal screaming at Jay’s adorable bedhead. He must be a good friend right now.  
“Shaky. And fizzy. And... a tad clammy.”  
“Right. Has it ever happened before?”  
Jay hesitates. “Yeah. Kind of. I think I’ve accidentally triggered an early heat.”  
Cole blinks.  
“O-oh! Um, alright, I’ll sort out some meals so that you can just nest peacefully in your room, let the team know, and-”  
“I don’t want to be alone.”  
Cole pauses. Jay always had been very forward.  
“I’m not sure I understand?”  
“I was thinking that maybe we could...? Like, it’s chill if you don’t want to, but it would be nice. I think.”  
There was no way he was serious. For starters, what kind of Alpha would that make him? Too much of a coward to make the first move, so the Omega had to? Jay doesn’t like him. He’s never even told Cole he likes his scent.  
“Cole?”  
“You’re not thinking properly.”  
“Excuse me?” Jay flared. “I know how to make a decision thanks. Just because I’m in pre-heat doesn’t mean-”  
“No! That’s not what I meant. It’s like, uh, well... I don’t want to, I dunno, do anything that you might regret.” Cole couldn’t believe he was being a bumbling mess.  
Jay raises a brow at him, before smiling. “You’re not really that much of an Alpha, huh?”  
That got Cole’s back up. “I’m perfectly Alpha thank you very much. Just because I don’t immediately fuck you doesn’t mean-”  
“No. It’s a good thing.” Jay leaned in. “You won’t do anything I ask you not to. Even if your hormones are all stimulated. So, I’m interested. As long as you don’t mark me, I’m all yours.”  
Cole accidentally made a strangled groan in his throat. Even the way Jay was batting his eyelashes at him.   
“I can’t.” He had to be strong.  
Jay tipped his head. “I mean that’s chill. I’ll just go ask Kai or something.”  
“No!”  
Jay smirked. “Already claimed me, huh?”  
“That’s not true. You can’t claim a person.”  
“Mm... I like you Cole.”  
“I like you too.” He stops himself there, careful not to overstep.  
“I’d say you like me a little too much, hmm?”  
Cole swallows. Oh god. Jay was so smart and so commanding, and fuck, he feels like the Omega in this situation.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Keep it cool. That’s all he’s gotta do.  
“Sure, sure. So I’ll just go tell Kai to spend a week rutting with me.”  
Cole bit his lip.  
“Or, we could stop beating around the bush, and start talking. About us.”  
“I don’t think there is an us.”  
“Well no, not yet.”  
Cole felt a thrill go through him. Fuck, Jay was so good.  
It wasn’t like him to be submissive like this. But if Jay kept talking like that? He’s so down. He’ll let Jay do whatever he wants with him.  
“Whaddaya say Cole? Spend some time with me? Fuck me until I scream?” Jay is somehow even closer, and his fingers are running along Cole’s neck. “I like you. And I know you like me. I can smell it. That lovely Alpha scent, the one that’s all special, and lovey dovey. You have daydreams about me, don’t you?”  
Cole nods, despite desperately trying not to.  
“Daydreams where I’m yours. You’d be such a good Alpha for more. My Alpha. And I’d be yours. A little Omega for you to absolutely spoil.”  
Jay’s straddling him, and Cole’s starting to get hard.  
“Tell me what you’d do to me Alpha?”  
Jay wasn’t even in heat yet. Cole could tell based on his scent. If he was like this regularly, it would be a whole other level when it hits.  
“I’d fuck you into the mattress.” Cole knows there’s no point trying to stop himself. “I’d make you scream, and moan, and you’d come over and over, until I told you to stop. I want you to be mine Jay. I want to be able to fuck that Omega slit of yours every single day. And I would. Not a day would go by without my cock filling you up. Maybe every hour, I’d make you sit on my dick. I’d make you my little cum slut... And I’d kiss you.”  
Jay had been rubbing their crotches together until that point.  
“What?”  
“I’d kiss you.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.  
“While we do all that?”  
“I mean yeah, but also just like... on its own.”  
With Jay’s very confused face, Cole starts to regret that second half of the sentence.  
“Just kissing?”  
“Yeah?”  
And then Jay beams at him. “Ohhh. You actually properly like me.”  
“Well, yeah, but you already know that. You said it earlier.”  
“I meant sexually. But you’ve been thinking on an entirely different level.”  
“What? I totally think your sexy.” That sounds stupid. Shouldn’t have said that. God Cole, you’re such an idiot.  
Jay chuckles. “Well yeah. That much is evident.” He gestures at Cole’s stiff dick. “But I didn’t realise...”  
He trails off, and it only makes Cole more confused.  
“Realise what?”  
“That you want a relationship with me.”  
“I just said that I’d fuck you everyday which bit of that didn’t you-”  
“Cole. You like me. Romantically.”  
“Yes? You knew that though?”  
“Mm... Maybe I will let you mark me.” Jay cups Cole’s cheek, kissing his nose gently.  
“Huh?”  
“Are you silly? Most Alpha/Omega pairings aren’t romantic in the slightest. We both know that. It’s all sex driven. Betas are usually the romance stuff.”  
“Oh.” He hesitates. “If you want just sex then that’s chill.”  
“Cole.” Jay kissed his neck this time, right where the bond mark would go. “After my heat, could you take me on a date?”  
His heart leaps into his chest.  
“Yes! Of course! W-Where do you wanna go? Like, somewhere fancy, somewhere-”  
“Wherever you want.” Jay’s lovely smile is absolutely gorgeous.  
Cole is gonna rock his world.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay had told Cole not to enter his room until he said so.  
So Cole was loitering at the kitchen counters, imagining what it would be like to walk in while Jay’s nesting. Would be all spread out? Curled up? Loads of cushions everywhere, or very minimalist?  
“Hey there big guy. Whatcha doin?” Lloyd pat him on the back as he passed.  
“Uh, nothing.”  
“He’s about to bond with Jay so he’s getting all hot and bothered.” Zane didn’t even look up from the book he was reading.  
“We’re not bonding. I’m just helping him through a difficult time.”  
“Sure, sure. I’d hardly define heat as a difficult time.” Kai sipped his coffee judgementally.  
Lloyd whacked his shoulder. “Heat is hard, actually. Wouldn’t expect you to understand.”  
“Okay! Sorry. Sorry.” Kai put on his best apologetic face, before turning back to Cole. “So how’s it happening? You riding him? He riding you? God, you’re gonna get to hear those sexy Omega mewls. Mm... Shame it wasn’t me that he-”  
“Cut it out.” Cole’s quiet growl had enough menace in it to shut Kai up. For a second anyway.  
“I’m just asking! You know, it’s not like it’s a common arrangement. What if you go crazy and mark him? Sharing a heat isn’t exactly a ‘friend’ thing.”  
Cole had withheld the romantic aspect of their now budding relationship, not wanting to divulge any more information than necessary. But sharing Jay’s heat would also decommission him, so the team had to know. Two men down wasn’t exactly great if an emergency occurred, but it would be easier to deal with with preparation.  
“Listen, it’s not really your business.”  
“But I wanna know!” Kai pouted. “You’d never do this for me.”  
“Beta’s don’t have heats.”  
Kai paused. “But we have those occasional rutting days. You telling me you’d get me off if I had an episode?”  
“No.” Cole pulled a face, glancing again at his phone, waiting for that text from Jay.  
“Exactly. There is something going on with you two!”  
“I am being a good friend.” Cole rolled his eyes, reloading his message app. Just in case the notification hadn’t come through.  
Still nothing.  
There was that awful, shadowy part of him that doubted. Convinced Jay was just messing with him. Of course he wouldn’t share such an intimate act with Cole, the Alpha doesn’t deserve that kind of blessing.  
“Hello? Cole?” Kai elbows him. “You in there?”  
“Hmm? Yeah. I dunno. Might go for a walk. I - Oh!” Cole scrambled to open his phone at the little chime.

One new message from Jay:  
{Come on in!!}

“Nevermind. See you later.” Cole shoves Kai out of his way, trying not to let his desperation show.

Cole knocked before entering. Just in case Jay accidentally sent it before he meant to.  
“Is that you Alpha?” Jay’s voice had a purr to it that messed with Cole’s head, pretty much mushing his brain.  
“Yes.” It was tough to make words.  
“Mm... Come in.”  
Cole opened the door, shutting it behind him, and his insides burned at the sight.  
Jay had made his nest in the corner of the room, pillows piled up, duvets and blankets pulled in a circle.  
Inside said circle was a very naked Jay, legs splayed, slit on show and it was already dripping with slick.  
“Wow.” Cole was frozen for a moment, admiring the view.  
Jay frowned at him, closing his legs and sitting up, shoulders squared.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No! Sorry. I was just a little... awed.”  
Jay relaxes, spreading open again, beckoning Cole.  
“Had me worried Alpha. Thought I might not be pleasing you.”  
Jay seemed a little spaced out, and Cole wasn’t entirely sure he likes it.  
“Well, you definitely are. Is something wrong with you?”  
Another frown. “No?”  
Cole doesn’t want to elaborate, instead pulling off his shirt. That seemed to make Jay happy, another cute little purr.  
He was touching himself now, fingering his slit, and it filled Cole’s head with ideas. Maybe he’d make Jay come just from masturbating, before anything else, teasing him until that first load.  
No. That didn’t sit right with him.  
“Pants?” Jay seems very overeager, so Cole gets naked as quickly as he can, not wanting to have to make Jay wait too long.  
“Oh Alpha...” He’s moaning just at the sight of him, god knows what’ll happen once the sex starts.  
Cole crawls into the nest, and Jay’s rubbing himself faster, eyeing him up.  
“Jay...” Now that he’s closer, the scent he’d been trying to ignore was now intoxicating. So strong, so filling, firing up every single one his senses.  
“Alpha,” Jay’s staring at him, and Cole knows he has to make the first move, but he doesn’t know how, oh god, he shouldn’t have agreed to this, because now he’s panicking. Jay’s brow furrows, Cole’s panic clearly obvious. “Tell me. Alpha. Please, what am I doing wrong? I need you. Please Alpha. Touch me.”  
Cole swallows. “Could you not?”  
“N-not what?”  
“Cole is fine. You don’t have to keep calling me Alpha.”  
“Yes Cole. Whatever you want.”  
“Do you want anything?”  
Jay blinks. “Huh?”  
“You want anything special? Like... you want me to call you Omega? Or do I just stick with Jay? Preferred position? Like, I dunno, I just-”  
“Cole.” Jay sounds less spacey. “You’re so weird.”  
Ah yes. That's the Jay he knows.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why won’t you just fuck me?”  
“Because I need to make sure that you have a good time and-”  
“Cole, I am literally so fucking close, you could do anything and I’ll come all over you.”  
“Doesn’t mean you’ll like it.”  
Jay looks at the wall. “It’s not about whether I like it. It’s about getting me off, and what you like. So please, just put your dick in me.”  
“Mm... no.”  
Jay folded his arms. “What? You said you would! You fucking asshole, I am gonna fucking-”  
Cole puts his hands on Jay’s waist, causing the Omega to gasp.  
“Only if you’ll be normal.”  
“What does that even mean?” Jay’s wriggling in an attempt to get Cole to touch his tiny Omega dick, but the Earth ninja is pinning him in place.  
“You’re gonna tell me exactly what you want. This isn’t about pleasing me, Jay.”  
“But that’s what Alphas want. I need to please you.”  
“No. I need to please you. You don’t have to act like this if you don’t want to.”  
Jay’s eyes are wide. “I don’t understand.”  
“Jay. If you don’t want to be a yielding Omega, you don’t have to be.”  
Jay breaks free of Cole’s slackened grip, pouncing on him.  
“You’re the sexiest Alpha I have ever fucking met.”  
Cole wraps his arms around Jay. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah. You’re so... sweet. Could you please, please fuck me though?”  
Cole focuses on the way Jay fits so nicely in his arms. Just for a moment. Then he inhales enough of Jay’s scent to trigger his inner Alpha, pushing Jay to the floor, sitting on his pelvis.  
He’d always known Jay had a nice curvy body, but it was something else getting to look at and feel it naked.  
“In the slit please.” Jay leaned up slightly, pushing his fingers into Cole’s hair.  
“Yes baby.” He doesn’t know where the ‘baby’ came from, but Jay almost preened when he said it, so he guessed it was staying.  
He started kissing Jay all over, loading kisses upon kisses onto his arms and chest, before playing with each nipple for a while with his tongue.  
He felt Jay shiver at the touch, only inspiring him to play with them more, nipping the area around them gently, earning a lovely mewl, and a couple gasps of his name.  
Seems Jay was already desperate. That sorted out his category of ‘Omegas in Heat’ then.  
Cole moves lower, easing off Jay’s pelvis for easier access, making sure to cherish each inch of gorgeous tanned skin.  
He played with Jay’s hips a while, before moving to his thighs.  
That’s where things got a little more pent up.  
Cole took his sweet time, paying attention to Jay’s inner thighs for a while, before moving to the main attraction after Jay begged him once.  
There was nothing in this world more hypnotic than a slit soaking with slick.  
“You want that first? Or do you want me to play with your cock for a bit?”  
“Oh, god, Cole, uh, shit, fuck,” Jay bucked upwards. Seems the Alpha had breathed a little too close to a very sensitive area. “Um, fuck, uh, cock. Please. Please Cole.”  
Jay didn’t have to ask twice. Cole moves his finger tips over Jay’s cute little dick, enjoying the contrast between the light pinkish red and his very dark hands.  
He strokes it, feeling Jay shake again, and he’s babbling erratically still, so Cole keeps stroking, enjoying the way Jay doesn’t stop mewling his name.  
Cole leans in, tonguing the dick and the soft area around it, Jay writhing beneath him.  
He’s about to put his lips around it, but Jay squeaks.  
“No more teasing. Please. Just... Please. Cole, please.”  
He adjusts immediately, moving his mouth to the slit. He kisses it, before slipping his tongue in, and holy fucking shit, Jay tastes so good. Cole keeps it up for a while, artfully getting Jay even wetter with delicate movements. He then swaps his tongue for two fingers, rubbing the slit walls. He’s already hard, but he needs to check something.  
“You’re on birth control, right?”  
“Yes.” Jay repeats it several times, pulling on Cole’s hair.  
“Good.”  
Cole resumes, pulling his fingers out, and Jay’s already complaining about being empty.  
“It’s okay baby. You feel that?”  
Jay’s moans grow a little wilder as Cole puts the tip of his dick to the entrance of the slit.  
“Mhm. Mhm. More, Cole, please?”  
“Of course Jay-Jay.”  
He’s wet enough that Cole doesn’t have to force it in too hard, which is really saying something, based on his girth.  
He can’t help but gasp as he feels Jay’s tight walls squeeze his length tightly, and Jay’s squirming, clutching at Cole like a lifeline.  
So Cole rocks. Gently at first, cock thrusting in and it of Jay’s pussy, making the Omega screech with each movement, hands grabbing at him.  
“Faster. Harder.” Jay barely gets the words out between pants, but Cole is quick to oblige, continuing his thrusts as he leans down to kiss Jay.  
The Omega melts in his arms, puckering up when Cole pulls away.  
“Thought this was sexy time, not romance time?”  
Jay bucks again. “I - oh, fuck, please don’t ever stop, god, uh, um, mm... fuck, you kiss - ah! - so good.”  
Cole beams back at him, focusing his attention on making sure Jay has the bet kiss of his life rather than what’s going on downstairs, because he knows he just has to keep doing what he’s doing, adjusting speed here and there, but ultimately, it doesn’t need much thought.  
Jay’s mewling again, to Cole’s delight.  
He sits up again, once more playing with Jay’s dick at the same time as he plows that godly slit.  
Jay must be close, because his cock is practically quivering, and all Cole has to do is caress it a few times before a small stream of cum leaks out, Jay moaning in absolute ecstasy, words a garbled mess.  
The clench of Jay’s slit as he climaxes is enough to get Cole off, but he keeps it in check, just for the moment.  
“It’s okay to come in you?”  
Jay nods, given up with speaking, chest heaving with every groan and pant.  
Cole lets himself release then, joining in with Jay’s moans as it happens.  
He stays inside for a while afterwards, both he and Jay needing a breather.  
“That was...” Jay’s got his voice back, barely, and he trails off almost as soon as he started.  
“I liked it.” Cole supplies, and it makes Jay smile.  
“You’re such a sap. I liked it too.” Jay tilted himself upwards to peck Cole’s lips, which led to a deeper kiss, which of course led to another round.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole didn’t leave Jay’s room for a week, other than to fetch meals and drinks, always coming back as quickly as possible, because there was nothing more addicting than hearing Jay cry out for him.  
He knows Jay’s heat is finished when he wakes up and the lightning ninja isn’t curled into him, instead at his wardrobe, pulling out his gi.  
Cole watched Jay, just for a moment, as he’s still stark naked, his perky ass in full view. God Jay has such a nice body. Cole could look at it all day.  
He turns round, making eye contact, and there’s that soft smile that Cole adores.  
“Hi.” Jay’s grabbing a robe and a towel. “I’ll be back, I just need to shower.”  
Cole nods, watching Jay leave, before turning to the nest.  
Would Jay be alright if Cole tidied it up? Omegas were fiercely protective of their nests, only making exceptions for their mate. Jay had mentioned it a few times in his constant stream of babbling that happened whenever Cole so much as touched his slit, but it’s not like they bonded or anything.  
Cole had been careful, restraining himself whenever he felt the temptation to mark Jay, because they needed to discuss it properly, and HOLY SHIT, he had a date with Jay at some point, didn’t he? He needs to plan for that.  
Cole pushes that aside, refocusing his attention to the nest. He couldn’t do anything that might make Jay mad, so he leaves it untouched, but he does get out, careful not to disturb it’s positioning.  
Jay’s room is cool. He’s got a bunch of diagrams and maps and posters on his wall, all some intellectual jargon that Cole would never be able to understand. There are a couple of pictures framed on some shelves, and Cole feels his heart warm when he sees one of him and Jay. It had been a candid taken by Nya, and Cole remembered exactly what had been happening; they were on the couch, and Jay was gesturing wildly whilst trying to explain some sciencey thing. He didn’t realise there was such a dopey look on his face, but hopefully Jay didn’t notice that. How Jay got it in the first place is beyond him, because last time he checked, Nya had never offered Cole a copy.  
Maybe Jay stole it.  
That was a fluffy thought, the idea that Jay likes a picture of the two of them so much that he went out of his way to get, print and frame it.  
Cole felt the itch to do something productive, so he piled up all the dirty plates and glasses that had been accumulated over the week, ready to take them down to the kitchen when he was ready.  
The door clicked open again, Jay returning with his bathrobe tightly around him.  
“You’re cleaning?”  
“Well yeah, can’t just leave it messy.” Cole collects the clothes he’d strewn everywhere.  
“Mm. You’re so sweet.” Jay started pulling on his gi.  
“Huh? No prob. Gonna go get myself cleaned up too.”  
Jay grabbed his wrist, keeping him still for a moment. He stands on his tiptoes, and kisses Cole.

“No bond marks?” Kai is instantly curious the moment they both go downstairs, peering at their necks.  
“I told you. Just a friendly thing.” Cole clicked his tongue, before stretching out, tossing Jay’s bedsheets into the washing machine.  
“You’re such a shit Alpha. Any normal one would’ve mated Jay the moment-”  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Cole didn’t really expect Jay to leap to his defence so quickly, let alone at all.  
“Jay, c’mon, you’re an Omega, you must have been begging him to do it.”  
“Fuck off!” Jay shoved him. “Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I’m constantly desperate for a mate. Your prejudice is showing. So stop talking.”  
“Don’t talk to me like that!” Kai’s Beta growl jumped out, shoving Jay right back, although with nearly double the force.  
The lightning ninja stumbled back, before swinging to hit him.  
“Hey! Hey. Cool it. Both of you.” Cole was ignored, a brawl starting.  
“You’re such a dick Kai.” Jay’s punch missed, Kai ducking out the way.  
“Shut the fuck up Omega.” Kai never had been very good about controlling his Beta instincts, and clearly being called out only worsened them. He pinned Jay to the counter with a growl, before slamming his body against him. “I’ll teach you how to be a good Omega. Fuck you until you behave. Hmm?”  
Jay was writhing and kicking, Cole could practically see him trying to keep his instincts in check. There was probably a part of him that just wanted to give in, yield to Kai, and he was clearly struggling with that.  
So he pulled Kai off Jay with a snarl.  
“Leave Jay alone.”  
Now that he has Kai in his grip, he can clearly see the slit pupils, and the Beta pants a little.  
“You’re clearly rutting. Either keep yourself in check, or go shut yourself in your room for a while.”  
Kai whimpered, before clearing his throat, straightening.  
“Sorry. Sorry Jay. I don’t - sorry.”  
Jay nods curtly.  
“Go cool off.” Cole orders, and because Kai’s in a rut, he won’t disobey a direct command from an Alpha, so he immediately flees.  
Cole turns back to Jay. “You alright?”  
“Yeah. Um, yeah. It’s -” Jay glanced around to double check no one else was in the room. He sighs shakily. “I forget that some people get like that.”  
He’s clearly upset, so Cole offers a hug, which Jay takes up gratefully, head resting on Cole’s shoulder. He looks so tiny. Sure, he’s strong, but it’s easy to look past that when post-heat Omegas are so vulnerable.  
“Everything alright? I heard yelling.” Nya walks in, not making a comment about the embrace. Jay pulls away.  
“Mm. Kai’s in a rut.”  
“Oh. Are you okay?” She pats Jay’s arm gingerly, eyeing Cole to make sure she’s not overstepping.  
“Yeah. It’s fine.” Jay takes a deep breath, before firing up again. “So! What have we missed?”

“You free Saturday?”  
That’s all he had to ask. And Jay will say yes. Because he was the one who suggested the date in the first place. That’s all.  
Unless Jay was joking and Cole was just so oblivious that he didn’t notice.  
No. No. It’s fine.  
And if Jay isn’t free, then they can just rearrange! It’ll be alright.  
He walks past Kai’s door to get to Jay’s, but pauses.  
He knocks.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey. Just wanted to double check things are okay.”  
There was no reply for a little while, before Kai opens up.  
“Mm. Yeah. I feel bad. Is Jay mad at me?”  
“I mean, I’m not Jay, so -”  
Kai taps his fingers together. “Right. That makes sense. I dunno. It’s never jumped out that bad before.”  
“I know.” Cole leaned on the door frame. “Calmed down now though?”  
His pupils do look a little more regular.  
“Yeah.” Kai pauses. “It wouldn’t have happened if-”  
“Don’t make excuses.”  
“I’m not! I’m just saying, if Jay was mated, I wouldn’t... It would have been fine.”  
“Jay - and any Omega - should be able to exist without getting pounced on, mated or not.”  
Kai bites his lip. “Yeah. I know. Sorry.”  
“I don’t need an apology.”  
“I already said sorry to Jay!”  
“Mhm.” Cole folded his arms. “We could practice self control together if you want. It’s hard.”  
Kai rolled his eyes. “Like you even have to do any. You practically popped out the womb perfect.”  
“Not true. Instincts suck sometimes. Everyone struggles with ‘em.”  
Kai nods. “Thanks. You’re, uh, still single then?”  
Cole doesn’t miss the little glint in Kai’s eyes. “It’s complicated. Zane or Lloyd might be able to give you some relief though.”  
Kai flushes, mumbling something, before leaving his room to presumably go find one of them.  
Okay. Onto Jay.

He doesn’t even get one word in when Jay interrupts him.  
“When’s our date?”  
“That’s what I’m here for. Saturday sound good?”  
“Yes!” Jay’s gave a happy little chirp, and it melts his insides.  
“Had no idea you would be this excited.” Cole watches Jay dart about his room.  
“Are you kidding? Of course I am! Where are we going?”  
“There’s like... a market going on downtown, I figured it would be nice. Keep it casual and everything.”  
“Sounds good.” Jay squeezes him close.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole shifted, wrapping his arm around Jay’s waist as they lay together.  
It hadn’t taken too many dates for them to bond, only 6 or 7 over the course of a few months, before they both knew that they were soulmates.  
So Cole, after profusely double checking, marked Jay, biting his scent gland, displaying to everyone that even so much as sniffed Jay, that the Omega was undoubtably taken.  
And Cole begged for the reciprocation. It was a rarity that an Alpha allowed themselves to be marked, typically more interested in the ‘ownership’ of an Omega than a relationship. Alphas who were marked were often the butt of jokes, subjects of ridicule. But Cole was desperate for Jay to know that his affection was strong.  
The bonding had happened during sex, as most do, Jay leaning back after the mark was made.  
“Mm. I’m your officially your Omega now. Feel good?” His voice had been dripping with lust, and it only made Cole want him more.  
“Not yet.”  
Jay had sat up a little, brow raised. “Huh?”  
“Not until I’m yours too.”  
Jay had smiled oh so sweetly. “You’re gonna get so much shit off the Betas.”  
“No need to look so happy about that part.”  
“I’m happy that you’re willing to ruin your big bad Alpha reputation for me.” Jay brushed his lips against Cole’s nape. “You sure?”  
“Please Jay. I need this.”  
The pain was momentary, a split second as Jay pierced his gland, before a warm sensation ran through him.  
He felt... whole. Complete.  
Like there was someone giving him a hug from the inside, as well as the outside.  
“My Alpha.” Jay had murmured.  
“Always. Always yours.”  
And now it was the morning. His neck still felt a tad raw, but in a good way. A familiar way. If that made any sense whatsoever.  
Jay wriggled into him, cementing himself in a little spoon position, practically forcing Cole to wrap his arms around the lightning ninja.  
“Hey.” Cole breathes onto the back of Jay’s head, those pretty soft curls always smelling so distinctly of Jay.  
“Mm. Morning.” Jay entwines their hands. “My Alpha.”  
“Did you have a nice sleep, my Omega?”  
“Of course, my Alpha, I was in your arms.”  
They were half joking when referring to each other like that, both mocking those overly romantic couples you get in those wonderfully shitty romcoms, as well as treasuring the excitement of a brand new, far more intimate and passionate label for their relationship.  
Cole hums, swirling a finger around Jay’s palm, kissing his cheek.  
“I could lie with you here forever.”  
“Nothing’s stopping you.” Jay paused. “At least, I’m not. We kind of have work and stuff to do, and also, like, the things you gotta do to stay alive - yknow, eating, drinking. And hygiene. So yeah, I guess there are things stopping you. But not me. Is what I mean.”  
Cole grins. “I love you.”  
It’s not the first time he’s said it, that was a few weeks ago, but it still sends a thrill through him every time he says the words.  
“I love you too.” Jay rolls over to face him. “Especially when you put up with my babbling.”  
“Are you kidding? I love you even more when you’re talking absolute shit.”  
Jay sighs, content.


End file.
